


I Want You To Shake It Off

by danthezijn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Silly, Trains, just an excuse for me to write about two adult men singing and dancing to taylor swift tbh, well i mean there's a taylor swift song in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the song ended and they were grinning stupidly to each other, Derek wondered briefly if he should be worried about people on the outside seeing two adult men dance and sing (scream) along to some popular Taylor Swift song. All concerns flew right out the window when Headphone Guy gripped his hand, shaking it firmly and breathlessly introduced himself as Stiles.</p><p>OR</p><p>the "You thought you were the only one in the carriage so you started singing along to your music.<br/>I had just slid down in my seat and saw AND heard the whole thing." au</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You To Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should continue "EUI" but I hit a writer's block with that story. Whenever I seem to write something for that piece of hell, it seems wrong and I delete it again. SO, instead, I'm writing one shots about other pairings to (hopefully) find some inspiration again. (feel free to prompt me anything btw! either on here or my tumblr: f-yeahronswanson.tumblr.com) Don't worry though! I WILL finish uoy evol I.
> 
> the original prompt:  
> “I thought that I was the only one in the carriage so I started singing along to my music. Turns out you had just slid down in your seat and saw AND heard the whole thing” au
> 
> Enjoy :)

It started with a humming sound that he only noticed right after he sat down.

At first Derek thought it was the train carriage. It certainly looked old and already creaked when he entered, even though he was the only one who got into it. After listening for a while, however, it became pretty obvious that it wasn't. Unless it knew the melody to Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me'.

With a little bit of further investigation (which only consisted of Derek turning his body so he could actually see the rest of the carriage), it turned out to be a guy. He was sitting on the other side of the train, oblivious to Derek's staring, nodding and humming along to the music that was blasting in his ears through his headphones. He was the only other person in the carriage.

Derek squinted his eyes, trying to make out what he looked like, but he was too far away and his glasses were in his bag. When Headphone Guy made to move his head in Derek's direction, he quickly snapped his gaze to his shoes and hunched in on himself, trying to hide his blush in the collar of his jacket and hoping he wouldn't be seen. No matter how curious he was, it was rude to stare.

When the humming continued without faltering, he dared to look back up. Apparently, the guy hadn't noticed him and was turned in his seat so that he could look out the window. Derek let out a sigh of relief. He uncurled again, stretching his legs in front of him and leaning back in his seat. His head was tipped back against the glass, eyes closed. He'd had a long day and wanted to relax a little on the way home. After the song ended and Headphone Guy hummed along to another Taylor Swift song with seemingly the same enthusiasm, Derek smiled.

This went on for a couple of songs as Derek kept his eyes closed, body fully relaxed and breathing deep and slow. He thought about falling asleep for a second, but was too afraid he'd miss his stop. The only things he did let himself think about was that, no matter how weird, the humming was kind of nice and he wouldn't mind having something like it in the background when he was working on a novel.

When 'I Knew You Were Trouble' ended, Headphone Guy made some kind of noise that was either happy or surprised. Derek lifted his head and watched with confusion as the guy got up, pulled off his jacket (which revealed a lanky looking body, for as far Derek could see, and it did _not make him curious, dammit_ ) and put his bag on his seat to stand in the middle of the carriage. It was quiet for a few seconds, but suddenly the guy started singing.

_“I stay out too late_   
_Got nothing in my brain_   
_That's what people say, mmm-mmm_   
_That's what people say, mmm-mmm”_

His head was nodding along, body doing some weird stand-still wriggling. Derek raised an eyebrow and watched curiously. The singing wasn't half bad.

_”I go on too many dates_   
_But I can't make them stay_   
_At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm_   
_That's what people say, mmm-mmm_

_But I keep cruising_   
_Can't stop, won't stop moving_   
_It's like I got this music_   
_In my mind_   
_Saying, "It's gonna be alright.""_

Headphone Guy stopped his wiggling and actually started full on dancing, moving gracefully in perfect rhythm with the music. The singing got louder.

_“'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_   
_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_   
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_   
_I shake it off, I shake it off_   
_Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_   
_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_   
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_   
_I shake it off, I shake it off”_

The weirdly graceful dance he was doing had lead him to the middle of the carriage, and Derek could actually see him now. His eyes were closed, moles scattered on his pale skin, cute upturned nose and soft-looking, pink lips. Body indeed lanky, but Derek also saw some lean muscle. The guy calmed his flailing limbs a little bit, but he didn't go back to wiggling, just some weird half dance-wriggle.

_“I never miss a beat_   
_I'm lightning on my feet_   
_And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm_   
_That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm_

_I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)_   
_I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)_   
_And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm_   
_That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm_

_But I keep cruising_   
_Can't stop, won't stop grooving_   
_It's like I got this music_   
_In my mind_   
_Saying, "It's gonna be alright." ”_

He was getting really close to Derek now, but still didn't notice him. Instead, he continued his flailing around and seemed to get more and more into it.

_“'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_   
_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_   
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_   
_I shake it off, I shake it off_   
_Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_   
_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_   
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_   
_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Shake it off, I shake it off,_   
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_   
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_   
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off”_

The guy straightened up, his face turning serious as he started to act out the bridge.

___________________“__________________ Hey, hey, hey_   
_Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,_   
_You could've been getting down to this sick beat._

_My ex-man brought his new girlfriend_   
_She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake._   
_And to the fella over there with the hella good hair_   
_Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake”_

He didn't know what to do. Halfway through his performance, Headphone Guy had actually turned his body towards Derek and opened his eyes after the “We can shake,” trailing off with the last one. His big, expressive and liquid amber looking eyes blinked a couple of times, blotchy blush appearing on his cheeks and down his neck. Derek wanted to follow it with his tongue.

He wasn't unfamiliar with the song. No matter what his sisters claimed, and they claimed a lot of things about him, he actually tried to keep up with modern culture. When the silence lasted a bit too long, and after debating with himself whether his pride was worth it or not, he decided he didn't care. He stood up, startling the guy, and sang.

_“Yeah ohhh!”_

The guy's face lit up, beautiful eyes widening and grin splitting his face in half. He stood up straight again, and joined Derek again in the refrain.

_“'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_   
_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)_   
_I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_   
_I shake it off, I shake it off_   
_Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)_   
_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)_   
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_   
_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Shake it off, I shake it off,_   
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_   
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_   
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Shake it off, I shake it off,_   
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_   
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_   
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Shake it off, I shake it off,_   
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),_   
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_   
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off”_

When the song ended and they were grinning stupidly to each other, Derek wondered briefly if he should be worried about people on the outside seeing two adult men dance and sing (scream) along to some popular Taylor Swift song. All concerns flew right out the window when Headphone Guy gripped his hand, shaking it firmly and breathlessly introduced himself as Stiles.

Derek couldn't help the words “What the hell kind of name is Stiles?” slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them, but Headpho- Stiles just laughed, eyes dancing in mirth. “A nickname,” he said and kept looking hopefully at Derek. It took an embarrassing minute before he realised he hadn't introduced himself yet. “I'm Derek,” he said, enjoying the way Stiles immediately formed the name with his lips, and Derek wanted. He wanted to hear it being moaned by that mouth. He could feel his ears turning red, but Stiles didn't seem to notice.

“So, Derek, how much did you see exactly?” Stiles asked, but didn't really seem concerned, just embarrassed. Derek grinned, “Everything.” and Stiles blushed, awkwardly fumbling with his hand so he let Derek's go (he hadn't even noticed they were still holding hands) and let out a forced laugh.

“Well,” he stepped back a little, “this is awkward.”

Derek snorted, grabbing Stiles' wrist and smiling softly at him. Stiles eyes focused on where he touched him, blush intensifying with every second that passed, and Derek thought he looked adorable.

“You don't have to be embarrassed. I actually quite enjoyed it, even if it was a little uncoordinated. All I could think about was that I wouldn't mind having it as a background noise when I'm writing.”

This seemed to snap Stiles out of his blushing state, looking Derek in the eyes with a small smile. “You'd really like that?” he asked, licking his lips in what seemed to be a nervous matter. Derek just nodded. Stiles seemed to contemplate on what to say next, and all Derek could do was laugh and nod when he heard it.

“In that case, Stiles is the kind of name of a person you'll hopefully take on a date this Saturday?”

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been beta read, but seeing that English isn't the primary language of either of us, there's a big chance we overlooked something. Feel free to point it out!
> 
> thoughts? tips? ideas???


End file.
